roots of the four element
by darkmist11
Summary: what happen when a shen gong wu teleport the Xioalin dragons to the world of avatar find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Four elements roots

The Xioalin warriors just finished barley defending the Xioalin temple from an onslaught of villains' right after Raimundo was named Shiku warrior and now was sitting on the porch of the Xioalin temple when a voice said to him. Hello Raimundo nickel for your thoughts.

Raimundo didn't have to turn around to know it was Omi.

That's penny for your thoughts Omi. Corrected Raimundo.

That too. Omi said

Well I just don't know that's all. Raimundo sighed.

Do not know what. Omi said.

Whether or not I will be a good leader. Raimundo said.

I mean what if I mess up and plunge the world into 1000 years of darkness … again.

Raimundo you were chosen over me to lead us against the evil which means you will be a good leader and all of will follow you to the ends of the earth.

Raimundo smiled. Just then Dojo ran (though he had no feet) up to the warriors and said. A new shen gong wu has revealed itself. Dojo grew 100 times his original size and soon after Kimiko and Clay arrived on the porch wearing their gi and holding their wudi weapons.

Let's go. Said Dojo.

And soon all of them were on Dojo's back flying through the air.

So what's the wu this time? Raimundo asked.

Kimiko checked the scroll and said. The wushu gate. The little cartoon man stepped through the gate that expanded to a full size gate and disappeared. It doesn't say what it does though.

Well I reckon we are going to find out. Said Clay.

They arrived at their destination (Paris, Texas) and looked around. Then suddenly they heard a really cheesy evil laugh and looked up and saw Jack Spicer flying high in the sky with his helipack and the wushu gate in hand.

Jack Spicer! Omi yelled.

The one and only and the one and the one with the shen gong wu. Jack Spicer gloated.

Raimundo was the first to act. He used the wind to push himself off the ground and flew high enough to grab Jack's ankle.

Let go! Jack yelled.

Yeh like that's going to happen. Mocked Raimundo.

Jack panicked and used the wu. Wushu gate! He yelled and the gate grew larger and sucked Raimundo and Jack in.

Raimundo!!! Omi, Kimiko, and Clay all yelled.

They all jumped after him into the gate. Dojo tried to follow them but was not fast enough and the gate disappeared.

Master Fung is not going to like this. He thought.

Ahhhh .Jack screamed as him and Raimundo fell from the gate which appeared 10,000 feet in the air.

Hey, don't you have a heli pack or something. Said Raimundo stating the obvious.

Oh right. He said and activated his heli pack and Raimundo used the wind to slow down his decent.

They both landed safely when the other dragons came. Omi and Clay landed on top of Jack while Kimiko landed in Raimundo's arm. Both of them blushed and Kimiko was put down and Omi and Clay got off Jack who looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Alright Jack where did you send us. Omi yelled referring to the forest they were in.

I don't know I just sent us here but I know where I'm going. Jack said before he took off before the dragons could react.

Great now what are we going to do. Said Raimundo. Then suddenly and great monster with two horns, six legs, a brown arrow on its head, and what looked like a saddle on its back burst from the trees. The dragons got into a fighting position.

Toto I don't think were in Kansas any more. Raimundo said.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new world

The creature jumped forward and landed in spitting distance away from Raimundo.

Uh nice ox thing. Raimundo said in a small voice. The creature then opened its mouth and licked Raimundo leaving him soaking wet.

Yuck!! Raimundo said while the others laughed.

Appa! A voice called from the forest.

Then a boy with yellow and orange cloths and a long stick in hand and a blue arrow on his bald head jumped higher than the trees and out of the forest and then landed on the back of the creature.

Appa there you are. Said the boy. Hey you found some new friends.

Then three more people two of them dressed in blue cloths the other in yellow and green came out of the woods and said. Oh Aang there you are who are these people. Said the girl in the yellow and green.

I don't know Appa just found them. Said the boy who was apparently Aang.

Who are you? Asked the boy with blue cloths and a ponytail.

Raimundo stepped forward and tried to sound as polite as possible. Hello I'm am Raimundo this is Kimiko, Omi, and Clay. He said pointing to each one.

Alright where are you from. Said the girl with blue cloths and blue necklace.

We are from. Omi started but was silenced with a hand over his mouth.

A long way away and can't go back for awhile. Raimundo finished.

Omi slapped Raimundo's hand away and said. Not hot. Raimundo didn't bother to correct him. The girl with a blue necklace gave a sympathetic as though she understood how we felt. Then Raimundo noticed something in all of their eyes they seemed sad as though they'd seen a lot of pain and grief.

Let us introduce ourselves. Said Aang. I'm Aang this is Katara, Soka, Toph, and Momo.

He said pointing to each one. Then the creature underneath him groaned. And this is Appa he's a sky bison. He said patting its head.

Hey if you're not going anywhere I guess you could come with us. Aang said out of the blue. The pony tailed guy scowled but didn't object.

Raimundo thought for a moment but finally said. Yes.

Great. Aang said.

Where are you going? Asked Omi.

We are going to Ba sing sai the earth nation capital. Said Soka.

Earth nation? Clay said curiously.

Yeah like one of the four elemental nations. Saka said. Where exactly are you guys from.

Omi was about to speak but Raimundo placed another hand over his mouth and said. You wouldn't believe us if I told you. Soka let the subject drop.

They made their way out of the forest and found a dirt road and stated walking.

Raimundo climbed on Appa's back and talk to Aang. Once he was done he climbed of and signaled for the dragons to fall back a little so they could talk.

So what did he say? Asked Kimiko.

He said that he that in this world the earth is ruled by four nations that are earth, fire, water, and air. Said Raimundo.

And? Clay said.

That's all I could get out of him without blowing our cover. Said Raimundo with a frown on his face. But I say we play along with them until we can get back home.

But they look so sad like they're in a war or something, it might be dangerous. Said Kimiko.

Yah, because we're so new to danger. Raimundo said sarcastically. Besides there is nothing we can't handle.

Hey you guys better catch up or we'll leave you. Said Saka.

The dragons caught up with the group.

Raimundo may have put up a strong front but in the back of his mind he thought "This is a new world and we have to be careful".


	3. Chapter 3

Clay's power revealed

After three days of traveling the Xioalin dragons and team avatar had decided to take a break and stopped in a small cave. Everyone set up there sleeping bags but Raimundo. He walked out of the cave and plopped down on the ground.

"This is all my fault." He sighed.

Kimiko noticed Raimundo was gone. She went outside the cave to look for him. She found him immediately sitting against the side of a large rock with a glum look on his face.

"Hey Rai why so down?"

He looked up at Kimiko sadly.

"I led you all into a trap," said Raimundo with a melancholy tone.

"Oh, so that's what is bothering you," said Kimiko understanding the problem.

"I am supposed to be the leader and yet I have messed up on my first day," said Raimundo

"Rai?" Kimiko said in a gentle tone.

Raimundo answered, "Yeah."

Kimiko punched Raimundo in the arm knocking him to the dry, hard ground.

"Ow. Ow, ow," he moaned, "what was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Kimiko says coolly while rubbing her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Rai, you haven't been a leader for a week and you already doubting yourself, master Fung chose you to be leader for a reason so stop being so stupid ." Kimiko said harshly.

"Okay" Raimundo said meekly.

"Now" Kimiko said in a much gentler tone. "Let's head back for dinner okay."

"Okay." He said. "And Kimiko … thanks."

Kimiko smiled and headed back to the cave with Raimundo in toe. They had dinner and went to sleep. The next mourning the dragons were rudely awakened.

"Today's the day; today's the day I learn earth bending yahhh." Aang yelled excitedly

After Aang's little episode (and Sokka being shot twenty feet in the air) we all went outside to watch Toph teach Aang earth bending.

"The key to earth bending is your stance rock is a stubborn element in order to master it you have to be like a rock" Toph said.

"Like a rock got it." Aang Replied.

"Now the actual motion to this is pretty simple" Toph said before thrusting forward and sending the boulder in front of her into a cliff. "Okay ready to give it a try."  
"I'm ready." Aang stated before he thrusted forward only to have his own bending blow up in his face and send him hurtling back into Appa making the dragons wince.

"Ha rock beats air bender." Sokka snickered.

"I don't understand what went wrong. He did it exactly the way you did it." Katara stated.

Aang had walked back from his little trip and said. "Maybe there's another way, if I came at it from a different angle…"

"No" Toph said grabbing Aang by the back of his collar. "That's the problem you've got to stop thinking like an air bender there's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickity, trick that's going to move that rock you got to face it head on and when I mean head on." Toph said.

"What do you mean?" Aang said confused.

"I think she means little partner that earth bending is pretty straight forward." Said Clay in his southern accent. "I mean sure it's complex but it holds no secrets."

"I get what you mean." Aang said nodding his head while Toph look a little mad that Clay had interrupted.

"And what do you know about earth bending." Toph said angrily.

"Quite a lot actually." Clay replied.

"Really I would love to hear this extensive knowledge on earth bending."

"Why don't I just show y'all?" Clay said before getting into a horse stance. A steady breeze passed the valley. Clay then stomped on the ground in front of him and not twenty feet away a forty foot pillar of earth rocketed out of the ground, Clay then took another stomp and another pillar rose out of the ground about Clay's height. He then shot his fist forward and shouted "WUDAI CRATER EARTH" and the pillar shot forward and hit the giant pillar collapsing it only to reveal a thirty foot version of Clay. Team avatar looked in awe while the Xioalin Dragons just shook their heads in amusement at the parlor trick Clay had just pulled.

"Yeah, yeah so what he can make a bigger version of his already huge head can we get back to training?" Toph said looking unimpressed but Clay could see she was jealous.

Clay walked back to his group.

"Clay were you just fooling around or are you just getting sloppy." Raimundo said smirking.

Clay smirked back but unfortunately Sokka over heard them and thought. "_He was holding back who are these guys_". The rest of the day was pretty uneventful well besides the fact that Aang got a bruise every five minutes from his training. At the end of the day Aang faced his final test.

"Okay we're going to try something a little different. Instead of moving a rock you're going to stop a rock. Get in your horse stance!" Toph said. And Aang got in position. "If you have the attitude of an earth bender you'll stand your stance and stop the rock. Like this". She said showing him the position.

"Sorry Toph but are you sure this is the best way to teach Aang earth bending." Katara said worriedly

I'm glad you said something" Toph said with a devious smirk. She then grabbed Aang's belt and started to tie it around his head. "This way you'll really have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it. Thank you Katara." Toph said smirking.

"Yeah thanks Katara." Aang said annoyed. Katara laughed nervously.

Toph earth bended her way up the cliff and knocked it down. It rushed toward a nervous Aang but Toph didn't seem worried at all but then at the last moments…

I know it's not a cliff hanger for those who watched the show but this is my first avatar crossover anyway please review


End file.
